The Story
by WolfenxPrincess
Summary: Stories are made throughout our lives.  This is the story of Kagome and Inuyasha.
1. The Beginning

The Story

**Summary: Stories are made throughout our lives. This is the story of Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**Age: Kagome 17, Sango 18, Inuyasha 25, Miroku 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (i.e.: hanyous, youkai, miko, houshi, etc.)**

**The Story**

**Chapter One**

Every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end. The beginning is generally obvious to us. It starts with a smile, or a "hello," or even a laugh. The middle can never be judged until the end. The end is generally ever expected and never foreseen, except by the one that ends it. This is my story, from the beginning.

Kagome woke up and leapt to the window. She pulled back the curtains and stared outside. The whole world, at least outside her window, was covered in a fluffy white powder. She squealed happily and pulled out her iPhone to check the online school website. Kagome jumped back into bed and pulled her covers up over her head. The website said school was closed today or inclement weather. So Kagome curled back up and fell back asleep.

Kagome woke up about three hours later. It was nine in the morning and she decided she should take a shower. As she bathed she thought about the strange winter storm that had swept through her normally hot, even in winter, hometown.

Her family had moved to the United States when she was still a baby. She had lived her whole life in Dallas, Texas, one of the major trading capitals. Her father and mother had divorced years ago.

Her father was unfaithful and Kagome was not really a fan of her stepmother. Kagome loved her father dearly, but no longer visited his house because of Tsubaki, the step-monster. When Kagome's parents divorced, her grandfather came to live with them to help Korari, Kagome's mother, take care of her two children. Souta was sixteen now. Kagome could hardly believe it. She herself was turning eighteen in a few short months. Her life had changed so much since she was a child. She almost couldn't believe everything that was happening.

As Kagome's musings came to an end she got out of the shower, dried off and threw on some old sweatpants and an old sweatshirt. She checked her phone again, and sure enough, there were text messages from Hojou. She didn't understand why he couldn't just leave her alone. She politely responded in a way that would hopefully, end the conversation. It didn't. So, she left her phone in her room and went out to the game room to watch TV.

Her family is not by any means wealthy but aren't dirt poor either. They survived and that was as good as it was for them. Kagome attended Shikon Preparatory School and Souta attended Sengoku High School. Both of them thought it was very strange to have Japanese named schools but whatever.

Kagome settled in to watch Glee and Bad Girls Club, her guilty pleasure. She would never be able to get over how hilarious it was that grown women could act like such children. Kagome passed the day catching up on her TiVoed TV shows. Souta was on the phone with Kimiko, his on again off again girlfriend.

As night fell Souta left for karate and Korari arrived home to find her daughter ready for their weekly dinner at The Cheesecake Factory for potato soup and vanilla bean cheesecake. Korari got ready and they both stepped outside to face the weather.

Korari turned on the car and drove to the restaurant, however when they arrived they found it was closed because of a blackout. Kagome suggested eating at Chili's which was just up the road instead. Her mother agreed and drove there. When they arrived they found there were not too many others who had decided to brave the cold weather like they had. As they were seated they spoke about their days and what was happening in their lives.

Their waiter came and introduced himself as Inuyasha. Kagome and Korari smiled up at him. Korari recognized him, she said, "Inuyasha, we've had you before." He smiled a little and nodded. Kagome smiled and said, "I remember you from Christmas Eve. You were going to see your family." He nodded. Korari smiled and Kagome and Korari ordered their drinks.

As he walked away the two women began talking and Kagome did not notice anything strange. As Inuyasha brought back their drinks he answered all the questions Korari threw at him.

Kagome and Korari were extremely friendly people. They constantly made friends with their waiters and with people who worked in stores because they enjoyed new people. Today was no different. They befriended Inuyasha.

Korari found out that Inuyasha is a Farrier, he puts horseshoes on horses. Korari loves the country desperately and liked that he was a good boy. She continued to learn things about him and kept their conversations going.

They learnt that although his family had money he had wanted to try making it on his own to learn the value of work. Korari admired this. She thought, _'This boy is so sweet. I wonder if he and Kagome would work.'_

Kagome carried on eating and the next time Inuyasha came to the table Korari said, "Well we've told you all about our love of potato soup. So would you like to come with us to potato soup night next week?" Kagome's jaw dropped. She started at her mother and then looked up at Inuyasha. He looked equally as surprised and smiled at her expression. He seemed to be thinking and finally answered, "Yes, I think I would enjoy that." Kagome's eyes widened even more and she just stared. As she and her mother got up to leave Korari admonished her to stay and exchange phone numbers.

Solely, at her mother's request Kagome waited until Inuyasha returned. When he arrived he gave her a questioning look and asked, "May I help you?"

She smiled, with a hint of sarcasm, and answered, "My mom wants me to get your number."

He answered, "Really? That's the _only_ reason you are asking for it?"

Kagome scowled a little in response and responded hotly, "Yes. That is the only reason. Now may I please have it so I can leave?"

Inuyasha chuckled at her and gave her his number. She put it in her phone and said, "I will text you Sunday to remind you. Other than that I'll see you Wednesday."

He chuckled and nodded and she gave him a little parting glare and stalked off to her car. Inuyasha thought, _'What have I just agreed to?'_

**A/N Well this story will be interesting, I have no control over it because it is completely and totally based on a true story. I am trying to stick as close to the truth as possible, but some things may change around. I have permission from the people involved to write it and they know how much it means to me. The other reason I was given permission is because "Kagome" could really use some advice. Inuyasha may not always be a great guy in this story, but overall he is. This is about real life events, and not necessarily a fairy tale. Please read and review and give advice! **

**Love,**

** Akemi **


	2. The Dinner

**Summary: Stories are made throughout our lives. This is the story of Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**Age: Kagome 17, Sango 18, Inuyasha 25, Miroku 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (i.e.: hanyous, youkai, miko, houshi, etc.)**

**The Story**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome didn't give Inuyasha a second thought until her iPhone chimed on Sunday. It lit up with: "Reminder: Text Inuyasha about Cheesecake Factory." She honestly had forgotten that he was even going to eat with them, but following her phone's instructions she texted him and said, "Don't forget about Wednesday. See you at 8:00."

She was surprised to receive an immediate response of, "Great! I can't wait!" She didn't respond and let him slip from her mind once again as she prepared for all of her archery competitions in the coming week.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous raven-haired girl he was going to have dinner with. He liked her spunk and her attitude.

As Wednesday rolled around, Kagome had just finished her archery practice and showered and was heading home. When she got home she changed into a black long sleeved shirt with a blue patterned short skirt. She put on her favorite pair of black suede heels and was ready for dinner. Korari was ready when Kagome came downstairs so they got into the car. In the car on the way to dinner she swiped on some black mascara and some black eyeliner and waited until the drive was over. She was so hungry. Archery really took a lot out of her, she was exhausted.

Kagome and Korari arrived at the restaurant before Inuyasha and got a table and sat down. Kagome sat across from her mother in the booth side of the table. They began munching on their complimentary bread and Korari suggested that Kagome text Inuyasha to let him know they were already there and seated. Kagome reluctantly agreed.

She sent, "Hey, we are here and seated in the back corner to the left when you walk in." He responded and said, "Sorry I am running a little late, but I am almost there." She didn't respond and Korari turned to Kagome.

Korari began, "Kagome why do you dislike Inuyasha so much?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "I don't dislike him. I don't know him Mom, what am I supposed to do? This is the most random thing you've done in a long time. I can't believe you invited him to dinner with us. I don't dislike him, it's just weird."

Korari laughed at her daughter but didn't say anything further and patiently waited for their guest to arrive.

When Inuyasha arrived he spotted them instantly. He came over and sat down next to Kagome and diagonal to Korari. "Hello, sorry I'm late. The ice was still a little slippery."

Korari laughed and said, "It isn't a problem at all. We ordered some appetizers, would you like anything?" He shook his head no and Korari instantly began asking him questions about his job. She was fascinated by this young man. Kagome listened halfheartedly, not really paying attention.

It was then that Kouga, Kagome's favorite waiter, came over to greet them again. Kagome turned her attention to Kouga and he began with his usual over friendly overtures.

Kouga said, "Hey Kagome, are you ready to be my woman tonight?" Kagome just laughed and shook her head. Kouga continued, "You know we would make beautiful babies. You know you want me, baby."

Kagome shook her head at Kouga's overtures. "Kouga I am going to find you an amazing girl to date and you will finally stop believing I will be 'your woman.'"

"I will never be your woman Kouga, even though you know I love you."

Kouga responded, "Oh baby," placing his hand over his heart, "you hurt me right here. How could you say that to me?"

Kagome said, "Because you know I love you and always want what's best for you."

Kouga laughed, "You wouldn't be such a great friend if that's something you didn't do."

Kagome smiled cheekily at her wolf demon friend. Kagome hadn't told Kouga she knew that he was a demon and she didn't know if he knew she was a miko. She saw no reason to ever mention it so Kagome stayed quiet about the whole thing.

Kagome laughed and smiled at her longtime, wolf demon friend. Kagome had known Kouga for at least two years. They had become really close and talked often. He was one of her best friends and she rarely kept anything from him.

Kagome talked calmly with him while he tried to make a pass at her. Grinning one last time at her he addressed the whole table, "What can I get you guys to drink?"

Inuyasha grimaced a little and wrinkled his nose and answered, "Iced tea." Kagome frowned as she saw the expression but said nothing.

Korari answered, "Dr. Pepper."

Kagome just smiled and Kouga laughed, "Strawberry lemonade Kags?" She nodded and he said, "I'll be right back."

As he departed to start on their order, Kagome turned her attention back to her mother and Inuyasha. She silently began appraising him.

Inuyasha was a good six feet tall, probably a little taller. Kagome, standing at 5'8 was very much shorter than him. Kagome stared at him. He had eyes the color of liquid gold and hair as black as night. Kagome, however, being a miko, could sense something different. She made a slight movement to scoot closer to him so that her leg was touching the side of his. She looked harder, using her powers. It was then that she saw his white doggy ears sitting atop a head of beautiful silver hair. Kagome smiled to herself. _'So, Inuyasha is a half dog demon.'_ She discreetly moved away, but because she had already tapped into her powers, she could still see his demon features.

He had on a long sleeved red shirt, that wasn't loose or tight. However, through the shirt she could see were the material clung to him; she could make out his well-toned body and that thought made her blush a little. Kagome reasoned that his body was a product from all his work with horses. She could also see the top of his abs and realized he must have washboard abs. She giggled a little. When Korari and Inuyasha's eyes both turned to her, she coughed a little and looked down. He tilted his head at her, eyes sparkling a little like he could hear exactly what she was thinking. Kagome looked back up and smiled. Inuyasha gave her a knowing smile and Kagome shook her head a little and turned her attention back to her food.

Korari continued to talk to Inuyasha, while Kagome had little input; more often than not she sat and listened to their conversation. Korari asked Inuyasha, "What else do you do other than shoeing and working at Chilis?"

Inuyasha answered, "Well my father, brother and I built a cabin out on some land we have in East Texas. It's really cool out there. There is nature all around and at night all you can see are stars."

Kagome perked up at the mention of the galactic wonders, she loved stars, in her Spanish class, which she was made to take, her Spanish name was Estrella, which means star. She turned her body more towards Inuyasha.

He continued, "It feels like if you reach out you could grab the stars. There are so many. It is a very relaxing place to be." He noticed Kagome's interest and gave her a slight smile. She smiled a little in return.

As the night wore on she became more interested in the conversation when it turned towards nature's aspects. Kagome loved being outside. Her favorite place to practice archery was at the shrine at her grandfather's old house. When the family would go visit it Kagome would always bring her bow and arrows.

A little while later Souta arrived after karate was finished. As he stepped up to the table to sit down across from Inuyasha Kagome introduced them. "Inuyasha, this is Souta, my little brother, Souta this is Inuyasha, the waiter we met last week." Souta shook Inuyasha's hand and gave Kagome a questioning look. She mouthed, _'Mom.'_ Souta laughed and shook his head.

Kagome began, "So Souta, how was practice? Any girls kick your ass?"

Kagome smiled at her little brother, who glared at her and answered, "No, no girl could ever kick my ass."

Kagome laughed, "Souta I could kick your ass."

Souta glared more at his sister and responded, "Well yeah, because you're a– Nevermind." Kagome shot him a look and Souta shrugged apologetically.

Inuyasha saw the exchange but decided not to comment on it. He didn't know what was going on between the two siblings but evidently something had just happened.

Kagome perked up and smiled at her brother again, "Hey Souta." He turned to look at her. She continued, "Let's play Guess That Quote."

He laughed and nodded, "Okay sis, but you're gonna lose."

She shook her head, "Never."

Korari just rolled her eyes and Inuyasha looked confused. Korari decided to explain the game before the two siblings began. "They created this game because they used to watch movies together all the time, over and over again. They learned every line of a lot of movies and began to recite them constantly. They played this together all the time and whenever we have dinner together charades or Guess That Quote is generally involved. It is a hassle."

Kagome and Souta grinned at one another and Kagome began, "Thank you for nothing you useless reptile."

Souta thought for a minute, and then blurted out, "How to Train Your Dragon!" Kagome laughed and nodded.

Now it was Souta's turn, "Woah, woah! You're firing a gun at your imaginary friend next to 400 gallons of nitro glycerin!"

Kagome just laughed and answered, "Fight Club." The two siblings continued in their game and Inuyasha and Korari jumped in a few times. By the end of the night all four of the restaurant's patrons were having a good time.

As the night drew to an end and the laughter started to die down, Korari stood up and grabbed Souta's arm. "Souta, I need to talk to you about karate."

Souta stood with her and walked out of the restaurant with his mother.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, smiling a little. He turned to face her too, thinking, _'What has this girl done to me? She is so pretty and I am kind of drawn to her. It is a weird thing to be feeling; especially because she is so young. She is still in high school but she acts much older than a normal high schooler until she is with her brother. Maybe I should try just talking to her.'_ With that thought in mind he smiled at the young girl and said, "Your family is really entertaining."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yeah they are. I love them."

Inuyasha gave a slight nod, "I can see why. My family is entertaining in different ways."

Kagome gave a goodhearted laugh and said, "Most families are. It's the best thing about them." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and Kagome stood up, "Well it's getting late and my mom drove me so I need to go so she won't leave me here."

Inuyasha stood up behind her and led her out of the restaurant. At the door to the restaurant he stopped and she turned to face him. He gave her a friendly hug and said, "Thank you for having me for dinner tonight. It was fun to get to know your family."

Kagome was slightly surprised at the contact but smiled and hugged him back, "Yeah, it was great having you. You seem like a really cool person." He smiled and she waved goodbye and got into the car with Korari.

Inuyasha walked to his car and got in. As he shut the door and began pulling out his phone chimed. A text from Kagome lit up the screen and he opened it. It read: "Be careful driving home with all the ice!"

He responded, "I will, you guys be careful too."

Kagome replied, "Thanks! We will be. Let me know when you're home so I won't worry."

'_She would be worried about me? After only knowing me for a little bit of time? Why would anyone worry over someone they just met?'_ He responded, "I will, but why would you worry for me?"

Kagome was slightly astounded by the question. It had always been ingrained in her to love and worry for other people. She never thought twice about it. She texted back: "I worry for everyone. You're a person, of course I would worry for you."

He smiled a little at her answer and the couple continued to text well into the night. When it was about 1:00 AM they finally went to bed. When Kagome woke up in the morning she wondered about their friendship and what was happening between them.

Inuyasha texted her in the morning and told her good morning. She responded and they talked throughout her school day. As her archery practice approached she began telling him about it and all the upcoming competitions.

Inuyasha loved sports and archery was a cool thing to him. He was very enthusiastic about her competitions and began to encourage her. Kagome looked forward to the texts from him and they began to make her happy. She really was beginning to enjoy texting this hanyou. The moment she realized that she liked talking to him changed both of their lives.

**A/N Thank you guys for reading this story! I am excited that I am finally able to write again! I have a new story coming out too that will take place in the feudal era! I don't know the title yet but it will come out soon. Thank you all for reading! You are my inspiration and I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out today. **

**Love,**

**Akemi**


End file.
